Max Profitt Haltmann
Max Profitt Haltmann also known as President Haltmann is a character from the ''Kirby'' series.He serves as the primary antagonist of Kirby: Planet Robobot and he is the CEO of Haltmann Works Company in the game. History Before the events of Planet Robobot, President Haltmann discovered blueprints for Star Dream, a wish-granting supercomputer created by The Ancients centuries ago, during his travels. He conducted numerous test with the machine however during one of these test, his daughter Susanna Patrya Haltmann was warped to Another Dimension, and the man fell into a deep depression Believing that his daughter was killed by the computer. Haltmann then, focused on transforming Star Dream into the most powerful machine in existence, with the hope that Star Dream could revive his daughter and see her once again since it was supposed to be a wish-granting computer. In the process, Haltmann's memories were gradually devoured by Star Dream's flawed control helmet. His desire progressively changed to be the eternal prosperity of his own company, and he became a cold-hearted man who did not trust anybody; even when his daughter returned, Haltmann no longer recognized her since he was left without memories of her. He then ran the invasion plan proposed by Star Dream, as he thought that it was the most efficient way for his company to achieve prosperity. At the beginning of the game, the Haltmann Works Company arrives on Pop Star, and begins harvesting its resources. During the process, the Access Ark shoots down the Halberd, and destroy King Dedede's Castle. Meta Knight is captured and turned into a cyborg working for Haltmann, whilst King Dedede is cloned. Kirby who had slept through the entire attack then wakes up and see the world around him getting mechanized, resulting in his setting out on a quest to stop Haltmann. Eventually, Kirby make his way to the top of the Access Ark and is confronted by Susie, a high-ranking employee of the company whom he had already confronted several times before. Susie activates an upgraded form of the Mecha Knight that Kirby defeated before and use it against Kirby, resulting in a battle that ends in Mecha Knight's defeat and his definitive release from Susie's control. Just when Susie is about to confront Kirby herself, Haltmann reveals himself to Kirby, dismisses Susie, and fights him in his mech. Kirby prevails in the their battle, causing Haltmann to go into a blind rage. Wanting to defeat Kirby and exterminate everyone else on Popstar who is interfering with his plans, Haltmann docks with Star Dream once again. However, before Haltmann can use the supercomputer, Susie snatches the control device of Star Dream from him. Star Dream promptly turns on Haltmann, fuses with his soul, and blasts Susie, knocking her unconscious. Through Haltmann's body, Star Dream declares that all organic life-forms are obstacles in the way of Haltmann's wish for eternal prosperity of his company. Star Dream then flies into space to destroy all organic life form. Kirby and Meta Knight fight Star Dream with the Robobot-Suit in Halberd mode, and are eventually victorious, seemingly destroying both Star Dream and what remained of Haltmann. At some point after fusing with Haltmann, Star Dream juged its master's soul to be unnecessary for him to function and begins to erase it. after that Star Dream is attacked by Galacta Knight following his summon by the supercomputer it becomes Star Dream Soul OS and only a little of Haltmann's soul is left; just before Haltmann's soul is completely erased, Haltmann finally recalls his real desire to see his daughter one final time and regrets that he ever reactivated Star Dream. Haltmann appears to meet his demise while Kirby is fighting Star Dream Soul OS's heart; at this point, Star Dream has been reduced to a "cold, mindless machine", devoid of its original purpose and bent only on mindless destruction. Star Dream Soul OS is then permanently deactivated by Kirby. Battle In-game description ''Vs. President Haltmann'' -''The Noble Haltmann- Noble Haltmann, we adore him Kingly lord of time and space! Every day we wish him glory, Gazing on his noble face! ''Vs. President Haltmann 2.0'' His full name is Max Profitt Haltmann. Ever since losing his only child, he's dedicated his life to his company. However, his only wish is to see his daughter once again. Trivia *The pause description during President Haltmann's battle is the lyrics of the Haltmann Works Company's theme song, "The Noble Haltmann" Category:Antagonists Category:Kirby characters Category:Males Category:Kirby bosses Category:Leaders Category:Kirby: Planet Robobot stickers Category:The Ancients Category:Haltmann Works Company